Sweet Dream
by ChocolatPetitFourSec
Summary: As Keiko turned older, she learned her parents, Kashino and Ichigo, had left her behind. She believed that both her parents must have had a reason for leaving her behind in the hands of their best friends. One day, as she wandered around Bonbon Mall, she met someone who would change her life forever. In search for her parents, Keiko decided to become a patissiere. On hiatus.
1. Leaving

**Me: Hi guys! Sorry for deleting the other story "Sweet Life". I have a reason, sooo...forgive me?  
**

**Kashino: Why did you delete it in the first place? **

**Me: Well, I guess I just couldn't continue the story since it didn't really make since to me. So I decided to delete it. *blushes in embarrassment***

**Kashino: Puh...HAHAHAHAHA! So...you finally realized your bad writing skills, huh?**

**Me: Wel-...I had a reason behind everything, okay.**

**Kashino: Yeah, yeah. You had everything under control. *snickers to himself***

**Andou: All right, all right. Let's stop fighting, okay? **

**Me: Fine. I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

_**Side Note: Keiko's foster parents are called Mother and Father.**_

_** Keiko's blood parents are called Mom (or Mommy) and Dad.**_

_**Tarte Tatin Tears**_

_"Waaawaaawaaaah...do I...really have no talent at all? Why can't I be like my brother and sister? Am I...just useless?" Tears streamed down my face as I tried to wipe them away. At that moment, I felt that nothing, NOTHING, could cheer me up. My wall of insecurity arose._

_ "Keiko? Would you like to have some?" A gentle voice sounded behind me. I wiped away my tears and looked up. _

_ "Mommy." I stared into her soft, milk chocolate brown eyes. Those were the eyes that had always comforted me when I was down._

_ "Just one taste and those painful feelings will fly away."_

_ Hesitantly, I grabbed the plate and gave the sweet a taste. It was true. Immediately after, my feelings of happiness returned, replacing the insecurities I once had. "It's yummy," I smiled, blissfully masticating away the remaining dessert. _

_ "So the spell worked, didn't it?" _

_ "Yep!_"

xXxXx

"What...what was that? Why did I say 'mommy'? Who was she?" It was early morning, and I had woken up from a…...dream? I wasn't sure how to put it. What was wrong with me?

"Keiko! Wake up! Let's go to the party already," Yuki shouted, nudging me on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Can you wait a bit while I get ready?"

"Hurry up!" Yuki skipped out of the room, with a wide smile plastered on her face.

Giggling to myself, I sleepily walked to the bathroom. Before I knew it, nine years had elapsed since the day I was adopted into the Andou household. The owner of the household, which I call "Father", is a dear friend of my blood parents. In fact, he, Sennosuke Andou, is my dad's childhood friend! To top it off, they own a delicious sweets store specializing in the fusion of Western and Japanese confections. Just one taste of their matcha caramel and you'll fall in love again. You might think that I'm angry at my parents for leaving me, but on the contrary, I'm actually very grateful to them. If I had the chance to meet them again, I would definitely thank them for leaving me in the hands of a gentle and reliable family.

"Keiko, are you done yet? I'm gonna punch down that door if you don't come out in 10 seconds!"

"Wait, I'm coming out right now, so please don't damage the door any further," I plead, trying to tie up my long, blond hair into a pony tail.

"10...9...8...-"

Before Yuki can call out "seven", I slammed open the door, grabbing my pink handbag on the way. "Let's go," I sighed, happy that I saved the door from anymore injuries, though I was sure that I heard a crack as I slammed it open. Oops.

Yuki and I raced down the stairs, but because of my clumsy nature, I slipped and rolled down the staircase.

"Bam!" My face slams into the floor boards, causing a loud echo to spread through the house.

"Keiko?" From the corner of my eyes, I saw two pairs of legs frantically running my way. I sat up and came face to face with my Mother, Kana Andou, and Father.

"Are you alright? Any injuries?" my Mother and Father asked, with a worried countenance spread across both of their faces.

"I-I'm alright, sorry for making you worried," I chuckled.

"Geez, you're as careless as ever, Keiko," Yuki commented with a sigh.

"...When you act like that, you really remind me of your Mom," Father reminisced, looking pass me as if expecting to see my parents to walk in through the front door.

When he said that, I could see tears accumulating in the back of Mother's eyes. "She must have really missed her friends," I thought.

Before things could get any worse, I grabbed Yuki's hand and told Mother and Father that we were going to the party held at the Bonbon Mall. Not wanting to see her crying face, I rushed out of the house with Yuki's hand in mine.

"Have fun and don't get lost!" Father hollered after us.

After 10 minutes, we arrived at the bus station. I waved to a taxi and within seconds, we were on our way to what I like to call "The Dessert Town".

"I can't wait to get on stage!" Yuki squealed, "Though singing before a crowd of people will always be nerve wracking for me."

"Don't worry, Yuki. Just sing like you practiced and everything will go smoothly," I assured, "Besides, I'll be there to encourage you along the way."

"Thank you...Keiko." When she gave me her unwavering smile, I couldn't help but feel jealous.

Ever since I was a child, my skills in everything was average or poor. I guess I just didn't really have the talent to do anything. But, after Yuki entered elementary school, things went downhill for me more than ever. She excelled in everything she did, beating me every time. However, because of her stage fright, Yuki would always need some soothing assurance before her every performance. So, as the big sister, I would constantly give her encouragements to calm her nervous self.

"Am I just a child with no outstanding talent?" I sighed helplessly.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the Bonbon Mall. The place was packed with people going in and out of sweet shops, with bags full of different confections. In the near distance, a beautifully decorated stage was set. Colorful lights decorated the stage front, showering the performers in a charming glow. Music rang through the mall as groups of people gathered around the stage.

"Shall we?" I asked Yuki as we got out of the car.

"LET'S GO!"

xXxXx

Everyone clapped as the 10th performer left the stage.

"Her voice was really beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Yeah...it was so calming and angelic with the perfect level of pitch and echo. The way she expresses her feelings with the lyrics is even more amazing."

"It just...can't get more euphonious than this, don't you think?"

As more and more compliments crowded the room, I couldn't help but feel proud. Yuki had accomplished the impossible as usual.

xXxXx

"The winner is...Andou Yuki!" the emcee announced. Cheers and applause were heard everywhere around the stage, congratulating the winner.

"Yuki, you did it!" I cheered loudly, clapping so hard that my hands started to sting. Though Yuki was blushing beet red, I could tell that she was overjoyed. Her sparkling eyes matched the beauty of the golden trophy she held in her hands.

"Do you have anything you would like to say, Andou-chan?" the emcee asked, handing the mike to Yuki.

"U-um, I would like to thank my sister, Keiko, for always being by my side, cheering me on whenever I'm in the dump. She may be annoying at times, but she's...my greatest supporter ever!" Yuki stuttered as she said those last words of thanks, "Th-that's it."

"Yuki..." I couldn't think. There was so much I wanted to say, as one of the staff member ushered me to her side.

Yuki looked me in the eye with an adoring look. As I jumbled for the right words to say, Yuki had already seized me into an embrace. All of a sudden, tears streamed down my face. Slowly, but hesitantly, I returned the hug. "Thank you, Yuki," I whispered into her ear.

xXxXx

When the performance had come to an end, the crowd dispersed and went on with their day at the mall. Yuki and I decided to check out the new patisserie that had recently opened. The second we entered the shop, the fragrant scent of freshly baked peaches wafted towards me, as if luring me to try them.

"Welcome to Miel Patisserie. How may I help you?" A female with short blond hair reaching her shoulders, appeared behind the counter. On her pocket, a name tag was pinned on it. The tag read, "Honey Tennouji."

"That name looks so familiar," I thought, "I wonder if I've seen it before?"

"Um, Miss?"

"Oh, sorry. May I ask if you are possibly baking some peach desserts in the back?" I asked, curious about the fruity scent coming from the back of the kitchen. Taking another sniff, I noticed that there was something deeper to that fruity scent. "Could that be...honey and...cinnamon?"

For a second, the lady looked surprised. But quickly regained her composure and said, "Yes. Would you like to have a taste?"

"Yes, please!" As usual, my desire to eat sweets overpowered any logic or elegance I had in me. But, I didn't care. If I could eat desserts, then I was satisfied.

"You really have no limit to how much sweets you can eat, do you, Keiko?" Yuki shook her head and sighed deeply.

"Whaaat? Desserts are yummy and you can never have enough, okay?" I pouted.

When the lady heard that, she chuckled and left to get the confection. As if in response, my cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Seconds later, the lady returned with two slices of Peach Tarte Tatin. On the slices topped a large, round scoop of vanilla ice cream. As a finishing touch, honey was drizzled over the slices.

Without saying a word of 'thanks', I had already dug into my slice. The moment the dessert entered my mouth, a surge of emotions flashed before me.

"This sensation...I wonder why.." The aroma and flavor was so familiar, but I couldn't describe what it was.

"What is it, Keiko?" Yuki inquired, with a worried look on her face.

"No, it's nothing. But would you excuse me for a moment?" I said, getting up from my seat.

Slowly, I walked to the counter where the lady was working behind. Noticing that I was holding her dessert with a questionable expression, she asked me if there was something wrong with the Tarte Tatin.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just that the flavor of this Peach Tarte Tatin reminded me of something from the past. But I'm not sure...what it is." Suddenly, the dream from this morning appeared in the mind. "This...it tastes like the Apple Tarte Tatin that my Mom once made for me. "

The lady looked surprised at what I said. "May I ask if your Mother is a patissiere?"

"I believe she is a famous patissiere, from what I heard," I answered.

"From...what you heard?"

"Well, my parents left me when I was four so I don't really know what they were like. But, my foster parents told me that my parents are both patissier and patissiere. So, yeah..."

"I'm sorry for reminding you of something sad," the lady apologized, clasping her hands together.

"No, that's alright. Besides, I'm not mad at them for leaving me or anything."

"If possible, may I ask who your mother and father are and where they studied at?"

"They're Kashino Makoto and Amano Ichigo. I believe that they both studied at a culinary school in Japan and Paris called St. Ma...what was it again?"

"St. Marie Academy. I see, then that would explain why your mother's dessert taste so much like mine. She did graduate from the same school as me after all. But to taste the similarities with just one bite, you really have incredible taste buds, I must say."

No way. Did she just say that I have incredible taste buds? "Everyone always only says that I have a stomach like a pig when it comes to eating desserts," I mumbled.

"Oh right. Do you mind telling what your name is?"

"Sure. I'm Keiko Andou for your information."

"Then, Keiko-chan, would you like to attend St. Marie Academy to become a patissiere like your mom? I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time learning about these delightful desserts!"

"Patissiere..." I've never thought about being a patissiere, but maybe it'll work out for me, since I love eating desserts in general.

"I would be happy if you attended. You, Keiko, have the talent of interpreting between various ingredients with just one bite, which is an important skill a patissiere needs. So will you give it a go, Keiko-chan?"

I wonder if what she said is true. If I became a patissiere, I wonder if I will be able to meet my parents? Maybe, just maybe, everything will work itself out. "I want to attend St. Marie Academy," I declared, with confidence.

**Me: Was that a better story than before? If so, please R&amp;R. I hope you enjoy this new version of "Sweet Life"!**


	2. Apple Confiture Meeting

**Me: Hi! This is the second chapter of "Sweet Dream" and I hope you enjoy this as much as you did the first.**

**Kashino: How do you know they enjoyed the first? Maybe they hated it. *crosses his arms***

**Me: ...well**

**Ichigo: C'mon, don't be like that. Don't listen to Kashino. You did great in my opinion.**

**Me: *beams at Ichigo* th-thank you!**

**Kashino: *hmph***

**Me: As always, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere. Enjoy!**

_Apple Confiture Meeting_

That night, during dinner, I asked my Father about the lady I met at Bonbon Mall, Tennouji Honey. In response, his mouth dropped open and a disbelieving look spread across his face.

"W-Why do you ask?" Father asked, still in shock.

"Well, today when Yuki and I checked out the new shop that had recently opened in Bonbon Mall, I met a lady called Tennouji Honey. Her name looked familiar, so I thought you might know something about her." Why did Father look so shocked?

"Oh, I see." Father straightened himself up and coughed twice before answering any further.

"Let's just say that Honey Tennouji is actually the daughter of Mari Tennouji, who I have told you about in the past."

This time, it was me who was gaping in awe. "Are. You. Serious?! Whoa!"

"Haha, you didn't need to be that surprised," Father laughed.

"Same to you," I muttered, blushing from the comment. I wonder why I didn't notice before? I knew the name sounded familiar, but to think that she is related to Tennouji-san was just too much for me to handle.

"So did Tennouji-chan say anything to you?"

"Well, she did ask me if I wanted to attend St. Marie Academy to become a patissiere like Mom."

The moment he heard 'St. Marie Academy', Father's eyes lit up like an exploding star.

"Are you going to transfer then? I would definitely encourage you to. It's going to be so much fun; you have no idea how exciting it's going to be." Father said, grabbing my shoulders and shooting beams of joy and excitement into my eyes. On the other hand, Mother looked worried. Concern shrouded her face as she finished her meal.

xXxXx

When everyone finished eating, I cleaned up the table and went to help my mother with the dishes.

"Keiko-chan, do you love to bake?" Mother asked, not lifting her eyes off the dishes.

"I-"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Even if Father encourages you to go, in the end, everything's all up to you. So, don't force yourself." I didn't understand what she meant. Why would she say that?

"I'm not sure if I like baking or not, since I've only done it once or twice in the past. But, I want to go to St. Marie Academy, not for Father or anyone, but for myself." I said, looking straight into her eyes. I wanted to find my parents and my talent. I did not want to be seen as a kid no more. Why can't she understand that?

"Then, that would be fine." Mother smiled and said that I should prepare for my transfer. As she left the kitchen, I saw a tinge of concern on her face. Why?

xXxXx

_Dear Tennouji-san,_

_ It seems I will be able to attend St. Marie Academy like you suggested. I will try my best in learning the techniques to making those desserts that reminded me so much of my parents. Just thinking about making desserts that will bring up the spirits of the people eating them, makes me happy. I'm sure you felt that way too. Hope to see you soon._

_ -Keiko Andou_

I closed my laptop and walked to the balcony of my room. In a daze, I began to wonder about what my life in St. Marie would be like. Will I meet new friends? Will I fail my first assignment? What...is dorm life like? Questions filled my mind as I stared dazed into the endless sky, flowing with stars of all sizes.

"Mom, Dad, I hope to see you soon."

xXxXx

"Mmmm..." I yawned a long while before dragging myself out of bed. It was early in the morning the next day. I didn't feel like getting out of bed, but I couldn't sleep at the same time due to my excitement and curiosity.

"Guess I'll go take a showe-" Standing at the entrance of the bathroom, I remembered that I won't be home for a long while. I looked around my room. Pastel blue walls, a white bookshelf filled with stories, a pearl colored table with pencils and books, a light brown closet stuffed with my favorite clothes, my comfy bed, which I will miss the most, and the balcony, where all my lonely feeling slept. I closed my eyes, trying engrave the whole picture into my head. "I'll miss you lots," I whispered.

After getting ready and stuffing the rest of my stuff into my luggage, it was time to head downstairs to say goodbye to my family. "Alright! Let's onward!"

I dragged my luggage down the stairs into the living room. Mother, Father, and Yuki were all waiting at the table. Mother had an encouraging smile and Father had a gentle, yet proud, smile plastered on their faces. Yuki jumped off her chair and ran to me with a slice of toast still hanging from her mouth.

"KEIKO! I-I'll miss you lots and lots, SO PLEASE DON'T GO!" Yuki shouted at the top of her lungs, dropping the toast onto the ground when she opened her mouth. Tears rimmed her small, puppy eyes as she grabbed my sleeves and begged for me to stay.

"Yuki, that's quite enough. Your sister is going off to search for her dream, so let her go," Mother said, prying the now crying Yuki off of me.

"B-But, she's not going to be home anymore! Why does she have to leave us to search for her dream? Why can't she stay with us?!" Yuki wailed, "Why...go?"

"Yuki." I didn't know that moving to the dorms would upset Yuki so much. Making her cry made my heart cringe with guilt. Yet, I also didn't want to give up this chance of finding my talent. I sighed and ruffled Yuki's orange hair. Kneeling down, I said to her, "I'll come visit now and then. If you need my help, or just want to see me, we can always chat online. Or even better, we can meet up on the weekends to talk and play all day long. How's that sound? Forgive me, Yuki?"

"P-Promise?"

"Promise."

While I took a seat across from my Father, Mother took Yuki into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Would you like to have some?" Father handed me a cup of matcha and some butter cookies for dipping.

"Thank you." As I sipped on the matcha, Father asked me a question that I thought would never be brought up.

"Are you going to search for your parents?"

"I-I...yeah."

"I see." Father picked up his cup and quietly sipped his matcha. "Can you wait here while I go grab something?"

"Mhm, okay." Father got up from his seat and left the kitchen. "I wonder what he's getting?"

Minutes later, Father came back with a book in his hand. The book had a weird looking lock with an imprinted "M" on it. "This recipe notebook was given to me by your mother when I adopted you on that day nine years ago. She instructed me to give this to you if you were to ever aim to be a patissiere one day."

I couldn't believe it. Did Mom predict that I would follow the same path she and Dad took. Or did she predict that I would come looking for them by becoming a patissiere? Either way, I was happy. I took the recipe notebook from Father's hand and was going to open the book when I noticed something was missing: the key. The key to the lock was missing.

"Did Mom say anything about the key?"

"Well, she did give me this envelope." He handed me the envelope and as I started prying the envelope open, Father stopped me and said, " 'Don't open it until you enter St. Marie Academy and meet your first sweet spirit' is what she directed."

"Oh...Wait, what's a sweet spirit?"

"You'll know when you meet one," Father smiled.

"I think I'd be freaking out and rubbing my eyes for a thousand times before believing that." Father smiled and laughed.

"Shall we go?"

I looked around the house once again, trying to remember my home and the family I lived with. When Mother and Yuki came out of the bathroom, we were ready to go. "Goodbye, my sweet home."

xXxXx

An hour or so later, we arrived. I knew that it would be difficult to separate from my family, but the feelings of finding my path, convinced me that everything was going to be okay and that no matter what, they will always be my family.

At last, it was time to say goodbye. Father helped fetch my luggage from the car trunk while Mother, Yuki, and I got together for a 'family hug'.

"You're not forcing yourself to do this, right?"

"No, I'm doing this for myself, Mother. So, you don't have to worry so much, okay?" I guess Mother still have that lingering bit of concern leftover from that night's talk.

"Mhm, if that's your final answer, then I'll do my best to support you, Keiko." Mother leaned forward and gave me a hug. Just the warmth of her embrace made me homesick, even though I haven't left them yet. Slowly, I broke away from her to prevent feelings of heartache from resurfacing. I wanted our final moments together as a family to be happy, not dismal.

"Keiko, you'll definitely visit soon, right?"

"Yeah. I'll come home as soon as I can," I promised. Looking at Yuki for the final time, I could see that the negativity lurking in her eyes were slowly replaced with the feelings of excitement to see me again.

After I said my goodbyes to Mother and Yuki, Father came forward and slowly stroked the top of my blonde hair, which at that time, had been tied up into a ponytail. "I hope you learn many things like I did during my time at this school. Don't over work yourself and come home if you need us. We'll be their for you anytime, so have fun, 'kay? And while you're at it, go find yourself a sweet spirit. It'll be lots of fun, I guarantee." Father cheered, giving me his last bit of encouragement.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

xXxXx

With confidence, I stepped past the front gate and waved my family a last goodbye. "Okay, here we go..."

I didn't know if this was real or not, but the fact that I was going to be baking in a castle-like school building from today onward, made me quiver with excitement. "This is gonna be so FUN!" I

cheered, punching my hand into the air. Suddenly, from the corner of my eyes, I saw a statue of what seemed to be a...Fairy Queen? The Fairy Queen wore a dazzling dress that perfectly matched her gentle smile. With an elegantly sculpted silver spoon in her hands, the Queen stood overlooking the whole campus.

"Why would there be a statue of a fairy in this school?" As I thought for a moment, I realized that she must be the Queen of the sweet spirits. "Wow, then the sweet spirits Father talked about must be real."

"That may be right, if you believe the legend."

"Legend? What legend...? No way! Was that a sweet spirit speaking?"

"Hahahaha! Nope, I'm a human just like you." A girl with long, blood orange hair appeared next to the statue. She looked about my age and she really was a human.

"Oh, ahahahaha, sorry!" I apologized, laughing at my silliness. "I'm Keiko Andou, and you are...?"

"Hi, I'm Shylae Fujihara, your roommate, and I've come to fetch you. Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you, too," I smiled, feeling ecstatic that I've made my first friend.

"Alright then, let's go tour the school together before the bell rings! Oh wait, you need to put down your luggage first. I'll show you to the dorm then, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

As we toured the school, Shylae told me more about the legend of the sweet spirits. "If you meet a sweet spirit and he or she becomes your partner, your dream of becoming a patissiere will come true," is what Shylae said while leading me to my first class.

"Does that mean they will make me into a patissiere? That'd be AWESOME?" I said, "I hope I meet one soon."

~~ 5 Minutes before the first class ~~

"Wow...I feel like a real patissiere just wearing this." Stretching out my sleeves, I began to wonder about the many adventures I might encounter. "Maybe I can do this."

"Better hurry, Keiko!" a voice called behind me, which was probably my classmate.

"Yeah, I will!" I replied, closing up my locker and rushing to catch up to the others.

When I stepped into my first class, the cooking room, I couldn't believe if I was dreaming or not. The thought that I'm actually standing in this grand scale kitchen was too hard to believe. Too amazed with my surroundings, I did not notice the small, blue butterfly flying outside the glass window.

"I wonder if she's worthy of being my partner?" the little, blue butterfly wondered.

I walked up to the front of the classroom and joined my classmates.

"Before we start, we shall have Andou-san demonstrate her skills," the teacher, Shizuoka-sensei, announced. "If Andou-san can awe the whole class with her dessert in the specified time of one and a half hours, then she shall join the A-Group."

"No way...she's THE Andou," one whispered.

"I wonder if she's as skillful as her Father?" another whispered.

Uh oh. It's only the beginning of my adventure and a problem has already occurred. Of course, it's not like I haven't baked before. So it shouldn't be that bad...right?

"Is there a particular type of dessert you would like me to make for you?" I inquired nervously.

"How about something with apple jam?" a classmate suggested, glancing my way.

"I approve," Shizuoka-sensei nodded.

"Apple jam...well, it's a jam so..." I tried to remember my past experiences with jam, but all I could recall was the days when Father made the anko paste for his Strawberry Daifuku. Maybe I can try cooking down the apple with some sugar like how Father made his anko and spreading them between a vanilla sheet cake."

"The time starts now."

Without giving it a second thought, I rushed around the kitchen gathering together all the ingredients needed to make the sponge cake. Sponge cake was easy to make, since I've made it many times before. When the batter was finished, it was ready to be poured into the sheet pan.

"You have 30 minutes left!" Shizuoka-sensei called.

Out of time, I pushed the pan into the preheated over and ran to the fruit counter. There were many different kinds of apples lying in front of me and most looked amazingly sweet and delicious. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the tart apples lying next to a batch of Fuji apples, which if you didn't know, were my favorite. "Apples...Granny Smith or Braeburn? Which should I use?" I wondered. Both apples were tart and excellent to help contrast the sweetness of the Brioche.

"23 minutes!"

Frustrated, I decided on the Granny Smith apples and grabbed all rest of the ingredients while I was at it. I snatched a round cake pan from one of the cabinets and placed it directed over the stove top. Then, I threw in the granulated sugar, lemon juice, and lemon peel. In a rush, I cored, washed, and chopped the apples and threw everything into the sauce pan. I turned the heat on and prayed that time would be at my side for once.

"Mmmm...this smells so good. The smell of caramelized sugar wafting through the classroom is just...woooow." I couldn't help but smile when I heard this comment coming from my classmates.

"I'm glad they enjoy this."

As the jam was being prepared, the cake was baked. I pulled the cake out of the oven and carried it to the counter beside me to cool..

"Why did you use lemon peel in your jam?" Shizuoka-sensei questioned, walking towards me.

"Well, I thought the contrast of the sweet sugar with a tart background was a nice combination. And also, in the past, my Father used to make strawberry jam with lemon zest in it, which tasted so good, so I decided to add it in my apple jam."

"I see. So did you use the Granny Smith in hopes of balancing out the sweetness of the sugar in the jam and the cake?"

"Yes, that was the whole point."

When the jam was done, I poured it into a shallow bowl sitting on top of an ice water bath and waited it to cool. As the jam cooled, I worked on the sponge, slicing the cake in half.

"15 minutes!"

In a hurry, I poured the room temperature jam onto the first half of the cake. Then, I topped it off with the second half. Slowly and carefully, I evened up the sides and divided the cake into ten pieces. Lastly, as a simple decoration, I sprinkled the slices with confectionery sugar and a sprig of mint for each.

"Time's up!"

"Phew. Made it just in time," I sighed in relieve.

I moved away from the counter and waited for Shizuoka-sensei to take a bite. While she took her bite, I heard the many compliments my classmates gave as they took their bite.

"It's perfect, Kashino-san. I can't find a flaw in this," she said after a moment of silence. Though the teacher gave me her approval, I heard an uncertain tone in her voice.

Suddenly, a boy with silver hair reaching his shoulders came up to the front and pointed to my apple petit four. "May I try I this?"

"...sure," I answered, hesitantly.

As soon as I said that, chatters from my classmates scattered through the room.

"Quiet down!"

Nervously, I looked at the boy for a response. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke.

"The cake is too dense and not fluffy enough. The jam is too loose and the lemon peel is overpowering the flavor and texture of the apples. Over all, the cake is just average."

"Guh..."Why did he have to criticize so harshly? Arrows shot through my body as his criticisms continued.

Tension filled the room and all eyes laid on me. "Oh, what should I do now?"

"Ahem, A-Group, since Kashino-san has met the standard I've set for her, she will be joining your group," Shizuoka-sensei revealed.

"But-" Before the silver haired boy could complain, another boy with sea blue hair, slightly taller than his friend, covered his mouth and gave Shizuoka-sensei and understanding "Yes."

xXxXx

As night fell, I began to wonder if the world of pastry was really where I belonged.

"Are you going to accept defeat?"

"Who's there?" I looked around but saw no one.

"Are you okay with being called 'average'?" The voice continued to talk, ignoring my question.

"No...of course not," I sighed, finally giving up with the search.

"Then, why don't you go prove yourself again?"

"No. Nothing works! There's no way that I can make professional desserts like my Father when he was my age. I'll never be like that," I wailed, crying and shouting like a wild animal.

"Were you enjoying yourself when you made that apple petit four?"

"I...yeah. Even though being stared at felt stressful, the process of making the petit four felt relaxing and fun. You could say that at that time, I wished time would stop for me."

"Isn't that enough then? Go give it another try!" the voice asked, more encouraging this time.

I wanted to say that giving up is what I want to do, but then dad's and mom's assuring hugs before we parted, changed my mind. "Yeah, I think I'd like to do that."

"Then you shall." This time, the voice changed into a glowing blue butterfly that seemed to emit lights of optimism.

"Thank you."

**Me: So...how was that? Enjoyed it? Please comment. I wish to know if this story is good enough to be continued. The last story was deleted because no one reviewed so, yeah. **

**Kashino: Now you're just forcing them to review even if they don't.**

**Me: Wh-...sorry. I guess you don't have to, but at least one review is enough. *umph* I'll be real happy if that happened. Oh yeah, just putting it out there, not sure if it's going to happen but, I was thinking of updating one chapter a week, like I did this time. So yeah, see ya next week?**


	3. Genoise Troubles & Fairy

**Kashino: So... WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS?!**

**Me: Well, I had another story to write for homework and then there was another project I had to work on...so, yeah. **

**Kashino: THAT does not mean you can skip two whole weeks of update! *taps feet loudly***

**Me: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys wait. It's just that school work is keeping me so busy that I haven't had the time to write. Sorry! *cries***

**Kashino: *sighs* Make sure to keep your promise if you're gonna make one.**

**Me: Okay, I'll try to.**

**Kashino: Geez. You're hopeless. *leaves the room***

**Me: Phew. That was nerve wracking. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short chapter of Sweet Dreams! And I'll try to update more in the summer, if possible. Thank you for reading! *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

It was late into the night, but I was still trying my hardest to practice the skills taught in the pastry books, I borrowed from the school library that evening. When the clock struck 3 a.m., all my energy became nonexistent. I felt so tired and did not want to do anything, but sleep.

"So tired..." I stretched out my arms and noticed the piles of cakes, pastries, cookies, and tarts scattered all over the classroom kitchen counters. I looked over to the sink and saw a mountain of dishes waiting to be washed.

"Guess I'll stop practicing for now and clean up the mess," I sighed, wishing that I could practice without needing to clean, "I wonder if I've actually learned anything since this morning." While the clock tick tocked in the background, the comments from the silver haired boy replayed in my head.

_"The cake is too dense and not fluffy enough. The jam is too loose and the lemon peel is overpowering the flavor and texture of the apples. Over all, the cake is just average." _

"What he said was harsh, but true. I wasn't prepared and didn't anticipate a test coming on the first day of school, so I guess all that kinda backfired on me." As I stood gloomily over the sink, a water droplet landed on my face. "Uhh, water..."

Suddenly, everything became dark. Fear overwhelmed me as I tried to tell myself to calm down.

"W-Why is it so dark? Is there a b-black out or s-something? W-What is g-going on?" I closed the faucet and tried to feel my way around the classroom. "I wonder if the exit is somewhere around here?"

"Over here!"

I looked over and saw a glowing butterfly fluttering in front of a door. As I ran toward the light, the door opened into an empty, dark hallway. The blue glow flew on, guiding me quietly down the corridor. If someone saw me, they would see a girl mindlessly chasing after a butterfly. But, to me, the butterfly acted like the light that would eventually lead me out of the blindness.

After 15 minutes elapsed, the butterfly came to a stop. It circled before a brown door and disappeared into the blackness. When I came closer to the door, I realized that I was standing in front of my bedroom.

"How...?"

Softly, I twisted the handle and opened the door. On the bed beside mine, Shylae was peacefully sleeping away.

"Don't worry...help you...Keiko," Shylae mumbled.

"I wonder if I'm in her dream?" I walked to her bed and whispered, "Thank you for today, Shylae."

xXxXx

Sitting down on my bed, I began to wonder about the events that had happened today.

"It really has been a crazy day," I sighed, releasing the tension that I've restrained through the day. "Meeting new people wasn't that unusual, but the fact that I ran after a glowing butterfly and spoke to an undefined voice is definitely something new. And then, being told that making sweets are not my fort really hurt. Haha, oh man, that was really the worst. Can things really get more disastrous that this?"

Unconsciously, tears streamed down my face.

"Wow, why am I such a c-cry baby?" I tried to wipe away the tears. "W-Why can't I-I stop crying? Th-this is so n-not like me. I...wanna go home."

Sadness engulfed me. The need to be in my own home, surrounded by my family and friends, grew stronger.

"Mother...Father...Yuki...where are you? I miss you...I really miss you..."

xXxXx

"Wake up! Wake up, Keiko!"

Lazily, I opened my eyes and saw a frantic Shyla, shaking my arm and begging for me to wake.

"Mmmhm, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? We're LATE!"

"Late?" I glanced at the clock. "7:50...huh..WE'RE LATE!"

"Now you realize?" Shylae groaned, face palming herself.

"W-What happened? Did the alarm break or something?" I asked, changing into my uniform.

"No...it's just that when you didn't come back yesterday, I got worried and...I guess I fell asleep in the middle of it...haha..SORRY!"

"Did...you just say...you were worried...about me?" I couldn't believe the fact that someone is actually worried about me.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend, so isn't it natural to worry?" Shylae blushed.

"Thank you, Shylae," I smiled, "Thank you."

"Welcome...Ah, but now isn't the time to chit chat. Hurry up or I'm gonna leave without you!" Shylae said, opening the door.

"W-Wait!"

We ran down the stairs and hurried to our first period: the baking room.

"F-Finally here," I huffed. When I looked up, Shylae was chuckling. "W-What is it?"

"Nothing. You just look so tired," She laughed, "Sorry."

"Aren't you tired?" I asked, still trying to recover from the run, "We ran from the dorm to the other side of the school. How can you not be tired?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you that I used to be in the track team during my elementary school days. So, yeah. See ya!" Shylae waved goodbye and skipped to her group.

xXxXx

"Today, we will be making genoise sponge. Unlike a butter base cake, you do not start with the creaming method. Instead, the foaming method is used. Make sure to beat the eggs until they're light and pale, before sifting in the dry ingredients. You may use whatever flavoring you wish, but..."As Shizuoka-sensei explained the process, uneasy feelings clouded my mind.

"Genoise sponge...what should I do? I've only made pound cakes before with Father, but never a genoise cake. What should I do? Mmmmhm, this is gonna be a disaster!"

"You may start now!"

Immediately after, the students began to gather ingredients for the genoise.

"Cake flour, baking powder, eggs, sugar, butter, and...what should I use for the flavoring? Vanilla? Yeah, let's go with that." With a wide smile on my face, I carried all the ingredients to the counter, where the rest of my group had already gathered. I looked to my group and noticed that they all had already started! "I-I better start too," I thought.

Like Shizuoka-sensei had instructed, I started with beating the eggs.

"Why isn't this turning thicker? What's going on?" I tried beating the eggs for a few minutes extra, but it still was loose. "Why won't this thicken?" I mumbled to myself.

"You need to slowly sprinkle in the sugar as you beat the eggs." I looked up and saw a boy with short blond hair, bangs pulled back with a hair band. He smiled at me and continued directing me slowly through the steps, while finishing up his share of genoise.

"Miyashiro's chocolate genoise is done."

"No way, someone's done already." I glanced up and saw him, the boy who tried my apple entremet on the first day of my transfer.

"...it's flawless, Miyashiro-kun. Everything from the texture to the appearance is perfect. I've got nothing to criticize," Shizuoka-sensei remarked.

"He's incredible...but his personality is so twisted! Why is he just like Father in terms of baking?!" As I angrily stared at him, everyone in my group finished. As expected, they all got perfect scores.

"Andou-san, why are you staring at Miyashiro-kun?"

As Shizuoka-sensei gave my vanilla genoise a taste, I fidgeted around for an answer to her comment. Anger and frustration shot up in me, when he gave me his you-better-not-fail-us-or-else look.

"Well..." There was a long pause before Shizuoka-sensei finally declared the result.

"This is...good...spongy...Yep!" With that, she quickly jot down my score on her clip board and walked away.

"Oh no, what should I do now?" I thought to myself. As questionable stares shot through me from my teammates, I felt smaller and smaller.

"This is unbelievable. Why didn't she tell us her score?" Miyashiro-kun sighed and looked to the other two boys on the team.

"Sensei did say that it was good, so maybe a 27 out of 50?" the boy with wavy sea blue hair suggested.

An arrow shot through me.

"She also said it had a spongy texture, so how 'bout a 36 out of 50?" another boy with short, dark yellow hair smiled.

Another arrow shot through me.

All three looked at me and turned to the cake.

"Have you never made genoise before, Keiko-chan?" the boy with sea blue hair asked.

"N-Never," I admitted.

"I knew she was an amateur."

Finally, a shower of arrows shot down. I...was defeated, with no comebacks at my end.

xXxXx

"I wanna go home," I wined to myself. It was after lunch and I was sitting in the garden of St. Marie Academy. Memories with my family and friends flashed through my mind, as tears flowed down my cheeks. "Why...did I even agree in the first place? Yuki, Mother, Father...I really miss you," I wailed.

"Keiko-chan, here." The boy with sea blue hair kneeled down and handed me a turquoise handkerchief. I'm sorry if we were too criticizing, but we're trying to become real professionals. And we want to help you improve along the way too, so please don't take it to heart, okay?"

"Mhm, sorry," I nodded, wiping away my tears, before accepting the clean handkerchief.

The boy stood up and led me through the garden. As we walked, he introduced himself, and we talked about our hobbies and families. He also told me about Koga, the blond haired boy who helped me with my genoise. Apparently, Koga was a transfer student who came from the French campus.

"Do you have troubles and anxieties, Hiyose-kun?" I asked, grasping the handkerchief tightly in my hand.

For a moment, Hiyose-kun looked surprised, but immediately recollected himself. "Yes, of course I have troubles. Sometimes, I don't even know how to deal with them."

This time, it was me who was surprised. "You feel troubled even though you're always surrounded by girls everyday? I thought you were just a playboy, who spends all his time playing with girls."

"D-Did you really think of me like that?" Hiyose-kun groaned.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. Hiyose-kun flipped open his phone and a shocked countenance spread across his face. "I gotta go. See you later, Keiko-chan!"

"Okay, see ya!" I waved, "I wonder what's going on? Why did he leave so suddenly?"

After Hiyose-kun left, I decided to wonder around the garden a little more to calm my sadness. The loneliness still remained in my heart, even after Hiyose-kun talked with me. As I walked to the fountain, I heard a familiar voice.

"How are you doing?"

I turned around and saw nothing. "Am I imagining something?" I wondered aloud.

"Down here, down here," the voice signaled.

I looked down and saw it: the fairy I was waiting for.

**How was that? Was that good enough of a cliffhanger? I know it's really short this time, but please bear with it for a little longer. I'll be sure to update a longer one in the following week on Saturday (possibly). Hope you enjoy this one too! R&amp;R and let me know how it sounds. See ya next week!**

**P.S. Next week will be riddles and adventures. **


	4. Sylvia Tennouji

**Kashino: WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. UPDATE! Were you just gonna...(blah, blah, blah).**

**Me: Now, now, calm down. **

**Kashino: *stares***

**Me: Okay. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just ran out of ideas to write a 2,000 some word story.  
**

**Kashino: What? That's all...well, I guess that does happen. *awkward silence***

**Andou: Now, now. Everyone has a time when they run out of creativity. Even me.**

**Me: Andou...why are you just so much more understanding than Kashino? *cries***

**Kashino: Oi! What are you try- never mind.**

**Me: Yes! Oh, and I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

It was unbelievable. Underneath a shrub, walked out a fairy with baby blue wings and long, silky lilac tinted hair. She wore a white dress that fluttered with the morning wind, beautifying her image even more.

"Nice to meet you, Keiko-chan. I'm Lilac, a Sweets Spirit. May I ask for you to become my partner?" Lilac greeted, with a bow.

"Sweets Spirit...no way. This can't be real." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The fact that an actual Sweets Spirit is standing right before me is...unimaginable. How could Sweets Spirits be real? Aren't they just legendary characters, said to be only partners with ace patissieres and patissiers, who actually had a potential of becoming a true professional? Wasn't that just a made-up story? But then, I remembered: the statue.

"I'm sorry to disturb your thoughts, but, yes, what you are seeing right now is real. Sweets Spirits really do exist." As if in response, Lilac flew up to the top of the shrub so that I could reconfirm her existence.

"Wow..." After rubbing my eyes for the hundredth time, I finally realized that Sweets Spirits are real, and not just a legend.

"So, will you become my partner, Keiko-chan?" Lilac asked, once more.

"Yes, of course!" I screamed with joy. I was finally a step closer to unlocking the recipe book. Immediately after, we shook hands and exchanged more greetings. In no time, our friendship grew to that of best friends. But, I still couldn't figure why she chose me as her partner, when there others out there who are much better than me. Could it be that...I had potential? "Ha, silly me. As if that's true!"

"Keiko-chan, do you wish to make delicious sweets?" Lilac looked me in the eye, with a serious expression. "Do you strive to become a professional?"

"Of course I do! But, the way I am now...it's quite impossible. My skills and my techniques...they're just not up there."

"Then, will you let those thoughts stop you will achieving your dream? Is that really how low your confidence level is?" Lilac stared at me with her powerful gaze, that seemed to zap through me. I was scared and her words...it made me realize that, I might just have been too pessimistic about reaching the goal.

"No. I will not back down. I want to go higher. So, will you help me become a professional patissiere?" When I returned her gaze, Lilac's countenance softened. As her presence warmed, she replied, "If that is what you wish for, I'll gladly help you achieve it."

xXxXx

When class ended, Lilac came out of my pocket and suggested that I practice today's lesson, with her as my teacher.

"Shall we begin?" Lilac asked, earnestly waiting for my reply.

"Why not?" At that, our practice session started. It was late into the evening, but my energy level was still high. I guess I just really wanted to start the lesson with my "teacher".

As we walked to the classroom, Lilac and I discussed what we were going to make during our practice session.

"Let's go with the basic genoise and choux pastry," Lilac suggested.

"...okay. Yeah, let's go with that." And, our decision was completed.

Right after entering the classroom, Lilac and I began gathering all the ingredients for our menu.

"Eggs, cake flour, sugar, salt, water, butter...All ready! Are you done there too, Lilac?"

"I'm too! Wanna start?"

"Let's do this!"

With everything gathered and measured, we were raring to go. First on the menu is...genoise!Slowly, step by step, Lilac instructed me through the whole process to making the perfect sponge. First, I heated the eggs and sugar over a bain-marie, until it was warm to the touch. This way, the eggs would be easier and faster to beat to ribbon stage. As the mixer geared away, I sifted the cake flour over a sheet of parchment paper and preheated the oven. When the eggs tripled in size, it was ready to receive the sifted flour and vanilla extract. Carefully to not deflate the air, I folded in the dry ingredient til combined. Then, I took a portion of the egg mixture and whisked it together with the melted butter to create a thicker base to fold back into the egg mix. That way, I wouldn't have to deflate too much air that have already been trapped in the egg mix.

"If too much air is deflated, then the sponge won't rise correctly, since the only leavening agent in this case is the trapped air inside the eggs," informed Lilac.

After the batter was finished, I poured the mixture into the prepared pans and stuffed it into the oven to bake.

"I hope it rises properly," I prayed. "Shall we start on the choux now?"

"No, let's wait until the genoise is finished, because opening the oven door before the cake is done baking would disturb the rising process and decrease the amount of humidity needed to cook the cake," Lilac explained.

As we waited for the cake to finish, a girl with blond hair came in.

"I see that you're still practicing despite the time. Are you remaking the genoise we made in class today?"

"Ah—yes...of course." Frantically, I hid Lilac under the mixing bowl.

"Hmm, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," I smiled awkwardly, trying to hide the situation.

As if nothing had happened, she walked slowly to my work counter and asked me to hold out my hand. Confused, I held out my hand. She dug into her pocket and handed me a piece of paper that was folded.

"Open it."

Curious to see the contents, I quickly unfolded the note. However, what I saw made me more confused. The note read:

_The day that it all starts_

_where I made things into an art_

_The tows that sent my ear buzzen_

_is where I made my first dozen_

"What does this mea-" Before I knew it, the girl had already disappeared. "Why did she give me this note?"

"KEIKO-CHAN!"

"S-Sorry, Lilac. I for-"

"This is not the time to apologize. The cake, the cake!"

I gasped. I had forgotten the the cake was baking away in the oven. "Oh no. Is it still okay?" In a panic, we rushed over to the oven and with gloved hands, I carefully took out the sponge.

"It's still okay, Keiko-chan."

"Mhm. Thank you, Lilac."

"Welcome! Shall we start on the choux now, then?"

"Okay!" As for the note, I decided to forget about it just for the time being. "I'll just have to find that girl tomorrow and ask her about it," I thought, "She's probably in the same class as me, considering that she knew what the lesson was about today."

xXxXx

"What did the girl tell you?" Lilac asked as we headed back to our dorm room. It was late into the night, about 3 am in the morning, so we decided to call it quits for the day.

"She asked if I was practicing the genoise sponge I learned today in class. And then, she suddenly gave me a note, more like a hint to something, and then, just like that, she disappeared into thin air."

"What was the note about? May I take a look at it?" Lilac, with her huge puppy eyes, began tugging at my pocket. "Please?"

"Uh..okay." I reached into my pocket and unfolded the note for Lilac to read. "What was that about?"

"Just a habit I learned from begging to my brothers, when I wanted something from them," she smiled.

"Oh...I see." I didn't know what to say about it, except why did she think that it'll work on me? I mean, I'm not her brother or anything, so...I don't get it. Anyway, for the time being, I guess I'll just have to wait til tomorrow to ask the girl about the note.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to figure out what Lilac meant, but there was nothing about the message that reminded me of anything.

"Where I made things into an art...is where I made my first dozen. Why does this sound kitchen related?" Lilac mumbled to herself.

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing. Just talking to myself," Lilac smiled.

xXxXx

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. My body felt so tired, that I didn't even have the energy to say "good night" to Lilac that night.

~~ the next morning ~~

"BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAY-"

"Mmm...so noisy! Morning Lilac. What time is it?" I picked up my alarm clock and saw that it was still 6:30 am. "Uhhh...so early. Let me...sleep... for awhile...more."

"Morning Keiko-chan! How ya feeling?" Lilac chirped. I pried open one eye and saw a fully awake Lilac ready to get on with the day.

"How can you be so cheerful this early in the morning?" I yawned and snatched Lilac under my blanket. "Get some more sleep like me."

"Weee...CAN'T! GET UP, YOU SLEEPY HEAD!" Lilac shouted into my ear.

"Oww...can't you settle down for a minute. It's still early in the morning. Besides, we went to bed at 3:30 am yesterday. Let me sleep a little more..." With that, I dozed off once more.

"...GET UP!"

xXxXx

"Geez, why did you have to rush me? It's still one hour until the bell rings." As I took my time heading to class, my complaints about my sleepiness increased. However, with every complaint, there was a comeback from Lilac. In the end, I lost, with no words and reasons to say.

When I opened the door to class, I saw something unexpected. Miyashiro-kun was there, with his back facing me. Quietly, like a mouse out on his hunt for cheese, I snuck into the room, trying to hide my presence from Miyashiro-kun. Just when I thought my plan worked, everything took a turn for the worse.

"Stop being sneaky and turn yourself in. I know you're there already," Miyashiro-kun said, without turning away from his work.

"H-How is that possible? Wasn't I like a hidden ninja?" I wondered, but couldn't figure out his trick in finding my presence. Curious to see what he's working on so intensely, I walked up to him like a normal spectator. "What are you — No way! Is that tempering? How are you able to do that? Doesn't that like, need many years of practice. Even some professional chocolatiers have trouble with it."

"You don't have to be so surprised. With some practice, even you could do it...Well, maybe not you."

Whoa. That did it. One second I thought that he was a pretty decent guy, even with his rude attitude from before. But, this time, it was different. Now, he's just underestimating. "Why is he always so annoying?!" I cried in my head.

After what seemed like an hour of piled up gloom, class finally started. Slowly, students came filing in, dressed in their uniforms for the kitchen.

"Today, we're gonna make lady fingers. Make sure you do not deflate too much air in the beaten eggs, like in the genoise. Let the piped batter set on the counter for 10 minutes after you dust..."

I couldn't focus. All that was in my mind was the note that the girl had given me. I looked around, but couldn't find her. The more I searched, the more interested I became of her identity and her reasoning behind that message. "Could she be in a different grade then? If so, how did she know what we made yesterday? And why did she give me that note?" Lilac had said that the message sounded familiar, but the meaning was still unknown. Just why did she give the note to me? What was it for?

"Keiko-chan. Keiko-chan!"

"W-What? Sorry, Hiyose-kun. I'll go gather the ingredients now!" I rushed to the pantry, lined with ingredients. As I collected the ingredients, Hiyose-kun and the others went to get the equipments.

"Don't you think Keiko-chan is acting a little weird today?" Hiyose-kun asked, tapping Miyashiro-kun, the devil of the group, on the shoulder.

"You're just imagining things, Hiyose. There's no way that clown can feel sad. Look, she's even doing her happy dance, while gathering the ingredients," Miyashiro-kun grinned.

"But, even under that giddy expression, she may feel pain and sadness. Don't you think so, Miyashiro-kun?" Koga-kun stated, preparing the template for the lady fingers.

"..."

xXxXx

After school ended, I went to look for the girl. After what seemed like and eternity, I finally found her, sitting under a tree and sipping on...tea? Not sure, but she definitely saw me coming. Immediately after she saw me, she gave me a signal that told me to come to her. I feel like she knew that I would come to her to discuss the note.

"The note, is it not?"

"Yes. So, why did you give it to me, um...your name?

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sylvia Tennouji, sister of Honey Tennouji, who you have probably met in Bonbon Mall."

"No way. How did you know that I-"

"My sister told me that she had met you, daughter of Amano-san and Kashino-san."

"Ugh, she really likes to cut me off," I mumbled. But, now that I took a closer look at Sylvia, I realized that she did look a lot like Honey-san. "No wonder she looked so pretty."

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"N-No. Nothing important," I whistled.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, do you know where your Mother went to school?"

"Uhm...yeah. She went to this school, did she not?"

"Yes, that is right. But, did you know what she was like when she came here?"

"No, I don't actually. Was she...good?"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. To tell you the truth, she was even worse than you."

Whoa! That was unexpected. I never knew that Mom was worse than me. "But, how did she become a professional who won the Grand Prix? Could it be because Dad and the others were there to support her?"

"Yes, that was part of the reason, but it was also because of her confidence and believe in her teammates. She didn't give up to her opponents, even if their positions were different. Just like when she faced my Mother, Mari Tennouji, Amano-san, even though many years apart, in skill and technique, she still did her best and was able to enter the Grand Prix in the end."

Wow, was that how Mom was like? Father never talked about her much, so I guess it was natural for me not to know about my own Mom. But, what does that have do with the note?

"You're probably still wondering why I gave you that note, right?"

"Mhm."

"Where do you think was the first place your Mother found her path to becoming a patissiere?"

"Uhm...where could that be? At the Grand Prix? No, that's too late into the game. When she met Dad? No, that's...it just couldn't be." I thought and thought, but couldn't find the answer. Finally, after minutes of silence, the answer came to me. "The kitchen! It was the kitchen, am I right?"

"Yes, and did you know that that was also the place she met her Sweets Spirit, Vanilla?"

"No way! Really!"

"Yep, and the reason I, or rather your Mother, gave you that note, was to tell you to do your best, in everything. 'Do not give up' is the meaning behind that note."

"Mom..." I really can't wait til I finally find my parents.

"And might I guess that you've also met your Sweets Spirit?"

No way. How did she... Just then, a purple glow appeared next Sylvia. Sylvia...also had a Sweets Spirit with her.

**How was that? R&amp;R so I know what you think 'bout this chapter! Hope you enjoy as always. C ya soon!**


	5. My Prince?

**Ichigo: Were you able to have a nice break?**

**Me: Yup! I was even able to relax and continue doing my hobby, which during school time, is nearly impossible.**

**Ichigo: So there were many inspirations along the road, weren't there?**

**Me: Inspirations for what?**

**Ichigo: For this story, of course! What else could it be?**

**Me: Right...Well, I was able to come up with bits and pieces for the next chapter, but it's still a mess of thoughts, so if that counts. Oh yeah, don't let '_him_' know I took a break, or else something bad is gonna happen, to me that is.**

**Ichigo: No worries, the secret is just between us and the readers.**

**Me: I'm saved! *phew* Well, for now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere. Happy reading!**

"Sylvia...you also." Of course. With Sylvia's skills, it's nothing...of the ordinary for her to have a Sweets Spirit of her own. Why am I so surprised? It's...to be expected. Even if I've never seen her works before, I'm sure that it was way better than mine.

"I hope to see you soon, Keiko." Sylvia walked always and disappeared into the trees, surrounding the back campus.

xXxXx

As I walked through the lawn to the classroom, I saw one of the window opened. Slowly, I crept across the lawn.

"That girl, Keiko, don't you think she's pretty annoying. Already getting on top of us just because she's with the Sweets Princes."

"I know, right? She's like, snuggling up to the Sweets Princes like she's as good as them. What's with her? Ugh!"

The gossips continued.

"And why did Shizuoka-sensei put her in the same group with the Sweets Princes? She's a no-good that should've been thrown into the F-Group. I mean, her sweets are good, but it's not like it's up there with the Sweets Princes' levels. It's just average goods that even a monkey can make. She doesn't even deserve to be placed so high in the first place- Oh no, the macaron batter's all messed up now. I'll have to make it again now!"

Cries and screams filled the room. Pots clanged and arguments were heard.

"Keiko-chan..." Lilac flew in front of my eyes. "Ignore them. They're the ones who are not deserving!"

I couldn't hear her. My mind was a mess, as darkness clouded the small hope left in my heart. "Was I really such a bother? Maybe...making pastries are just not for me and maybe...you chose the wrong partner, Lilac. Heheh, I knew pastry work was no good for me. I'll quit. It doesn't matter to me anyway! I'll find another interest in no time," I laughed away.

"Then...why are you crying? Why are there tears in your eyes? Do you really not care about being a patissiere anymore?"

"What are you talking about Lilac? I'm...not crying. I don't feel anything wet on my cheeks. I feel happy. It's not like...being a patissiere...was ever my dream. Even if it was, it's nothing to me, now. It's got nothing to do with me."

"Are you sure, Keiko-chan? Did all the time you spent remaking those basic techniques mean nothing? I thought you were enjoying yourself the whole time. Was I wrong? If you didn't have the potential, why would I ask you to be my partner. Just so you know, I didn't choose you out of sympathy nor by chance. I believed in you, Keiko-chan."

"I..know. But, LOOK AT ME! I'M NOT EVEN IMPROVING A BIT, EVEN WITH ALL THE PRACTICE SESSIONS YOU GAVE ME!...What else can I do, but give up?" I didn't look Lilac in the eyes. If I did, I would definitely see an unerasable expression, that would haunt me forever. Sprinting with all I've got, I prayed that I could escape somewhere, where no one could find me.

"BAM!"

The world began to spin. As my legs gave way, a hand caught me around the waist.

"Wh...sorry!" I looked up and saw him: the person who I did not want to share my crying face with the most.

"W-What are you doing? Touching m-me l-l-like t-that?!" I could feel my face turn as red as a ripe strawberry at their peak stage.

"Why are you freaking out like that, anyway? Didn't I just save you from the fall?" Miyashiro-kun argued.

"I k-know! You did..and.." The words just weren't coming out. I guess the experience of not being in contact with a boy in that close distance made me more flustered than I've ever felt. "It's just that...I've...never..been touched by another boy, besides my father..so..."

"Hmm, did you say something?" Miyashiro-kun stared into my eyes with his gaze that seemed to see right through me. I tried to look away. But the more I struggled, the harder it became to unlock the spell he cast on me. My mind became a flurry as I searched for ways to break the awkward silence between us. Luckily for me, I saw Hiyose-kun and Koga-kun, who were both running to where we were.

"Hi guys!" I shouted, over the awkwardness between Miyashiro-kun and me. "I hope that works," I thought.

"You guys finished?" Miyashiro-kun said, as Hiyose-kun and Koga-kun came to a stop.

"Yup! Just waiting for you to fetch the star of our party."

In that moment, all three pairs of eyes settled on me. Before I could react to the situation, Miyashiro-kun grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a run, again.

"A surprise awaits, my princess," he whispered into my ears, captivating me in his words. Never did I know that the path to feeling hopeless and lonely, would end in that instant.

**Sorry, it's so short! But I was in a rush for something (yes, a lame excuse anyone would use, but what else can I say?) Anyway, hope you bear with me till the next chapter! Oh yeah, was there enough romance this time? Review to let me know your thoughts! Enjoy and see ya!**


	6. Tiramisu Magic

**Me: I hope Kashino's not here. *sneaks quietly into my office**

**Rick: Long time no see, Pal! How have you been? I don't see-.**

**Kashino: WHERE! HAVE! YOU! BEEN?! Apologize to the readers at once!**

**Me: *drops to my knees in 'dogeza' position* SORRY! I just kinda lazed off in the middle of summer and yeah, just wanted to relax a little. Teehee.**

**Kashino: THIS. IS. NO. LAUGHING. MATTER! Blah, blah, blah...**

**Me: *sneakily looks up***

**Kashino: *STARES***

**Me: ...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

I shouldn't be loving this, but before I knew it, I became addicted. As Miyashiro-kun's long, slender fingers entangled around mine, my heart beat increased and I became a nervous wreck. Louder and louder my heart pounded. I wanted it to stop. I didn't want him to find out. But, it just became worse by the second. "Why...why is this even happening?" To think that just by holding hands with this devil would make me so flustered, is just ridiculous.

Just as I was about to burst from embarrassment, we finally came to a stop in front of...the classroom?

"Um...my hand." I looked away, blushing all the way to my ears.

"Huh? Oh-sorry!" As if in response, a slight blushing spread across his face. No one said a word and the silence continued.

"Pfft...HAHAHAHA! Oh God, this is way too funny."

"It's so NOT!" we both said together.

xXxXx

With a funny feeling bubbling up in the pit of my stomach, I entered the room, with Hiyose-kun and Koga-kun holding the door.

"This...this is...INCREDIBLE!"

Party balloons of all sizes and colors hung from the ceiling. Streamers and paper garlands decorated the walls of the room. Welcoming colors circled around me, creating an aura of happiness and excitement. There was even a huge banner adorned with roses that read: Congratulations and Welcome to A-Group, Keiko! But, what called out to me the most were the delicious and elegant pastries sitting on the counter top, swirled with flavors and characteristics from each of my friends. One of them was the Tiramisu, which meant "pick me up" in Italian. Just seeing that, was able to erase all my anger from a second ago.

"Thank you..." I managed a word of gratitude.

"Then...don't cry anymore, alright? We're here for you," Miyashiro-kun said, patting me on the back.

I glanced up at him and saw him once again, with a face as red as a strawberry in love. "Why is he showing me so much kindness now? Wasn't...wasn't he supposed to be mean and...annoying?"I didn't understand his change of attitude. "Why now?" It just...didn't make sense.

"Alright lovebirds! Ready to party?" Hiyose-kun joked, slapping Miyashiro-kun on the back.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" we shouted together.

"Oooh, really?" Koga-kun joined in.

"REALLY!"

After that whole chaos ended, the fun finally started. Party music sounded throughout the room, while we enjoyed the pastries to our hearts' content. As usual, the three boys criticized each others' creations with serious reviews, followed by attacking replies.

"What do you-? OH NO! Keiko-chan, a lady shouldn't have that kind of expression. Please stop with that look!" Hiyose-kun begged, panicked by my dazed countenance. I couldn't help it. All of the cakes and pastries were so luscious and heavenly. Each bite felt like a piece of their dreams and wishes, spreading warmth and happiness through me. I was in absolute bliss.

"Sooo delicious...om nom nom...mmmhm...so good," drooling with every comment.

"..." Hiyose-kun and the others became silent as they stared at me with gaping jaws, probably dropping all the way to the ground. "Was my expression that wierd?" I thought.

"Ku-...hahahahahahaha! What's with your reaction? I've...never seen anyone eat with that type of expression on their face. You're really something else. Haha!" Miyashiro-kun laughed, with tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

"I-I can't help myself when everything here is so out of this world!" I retorted, trying to hide my embarrassment. "When something is as good as this, it's only natural for someone to react like this, right guys?" I asked, looking at Hiyose-kun and Koga-kun, hoping for them to nod in agreement.

But to my surprise, they laughed and chuckled, the same way as the devil.

"W-What's so funny? Don't you guys act this way too?" I questioned, confused with everything that was going on.

"We do. But not to the extent that you go to, Keiko-chan. Your expression...it was priceless. Sorry!"

The laughing continued. Even though I was angry and annoyed, I was also happy at the same time. Surrounded with yummy desserts and precious friends, who could stay angry? Not me, that is Just then, I remembered my argument with Lilac. Sadness and regret washed over me as the flashback replayed itself in my mind.

"_...If you didn't have the skills, why would I_

_ask you to be my partner? Just so you know,_

_I didn't choose you out of sympathy nor by chance._

_I believed in you, Keiko-chan." _

"Lilac...I was wrong." Feeling the need to apologize, I excused myself from the party and left the room in a rush.

"I wonder what's wrong with Keiko-chan? Was the party...perhaps not enough to cheer her up?" Hiyose-kun spoke with concern.

"It must be because of that," Miyashiro-kun whispered under his breath.

xXxXx

"LILAC! Lilaaaaaaaac! Lilac! Where! Are! You?!" I called out as loud as possible, "LILAC!"

Tired and out of breath, I stopped and leaned my weight against a nearby tree.

"Lilac...just where are you? Please...please don't say...that I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry...so please, come out wherever you're hiding already. Please..." I sobbed. Weak to my knees with sadness, I finally collapsed to the ground beneath. Everything was just falling apart between Lilac and me. As I lamented about our argument from earlier, I realized that everything Lilac had done for me, was all for my sake. "Why...why didn't I realize that earlier? I'm...so sorry, Lilac."

A few minutes passed as I sat in the darkness of the woods. The moon shined brightly that night, as if trying to cheer me up from all the gloom. At last, with the remaining strength I had, I decided to head back to the party. Standing up, I looked around once again, hoping to see Lilac welcoming me with her usual smile. But, Lilac...was not there. All I saw, was empty darkness.

**After a long break, I decided to do more short chapters like this, just because I felt that the contents are more exciting to read. Of course, the post would be more weekly this way. Thanks for reading and see ya next week!**


	7. New Beginning

**Kashino: So I;m guessing you had ANOTHER long vacation. **

**Me: ...**

**Kashino: *walks out the door and sighs* You know, if you keep on doing that, you're gonna get abandoned by your readers sooner or later.**

**Me: Mmh...**

**~ Conversation Ends ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere. **

Walking through the forest, my heart thumped faster and faster to the sounds of my foot steps. The nervous feeling soon shrouded my soul, as I closed the distance between my friends and me. I wasn't sure if telling them the cause would solve anything.

"Maybe, they already have Sweets Spirits with them. If so, then it should be okay to discuss, right?" As I pondered on about my decision, three glowing butterflies appeared before me, in the order of turquoise, pink, and brown.

"No way...could they be...?" It just seemed so unreal. Even after the incident of meeting Lilac, coming across more legendary Sweets Spirits still felt like a fantasy.

"I wonder if she can see us...or MAYBE not," the pink butterfly grinned and gave me his doubtful expression.

"But Miyashiro said-"

"She can see us." The pink butterfly finished his friend's statement, "But it's not like what he said is always true. Remember the time when my caramel candy went missing, and he said..."

As they chattered on, the brown butterfly fluttered forward and immediately took the form of a Sweets Spirit. He wore a brown leather jacket over a white, cocoa-dusted T-shirt, finished off with a faded, red-brown jean. The spirit gazed intensely into my eyes, as if trying to find the solution to his friends' fight. I tried to break away, but he would not give up. After what seemed like an eternity, the brown spirit finally spoke.

"You can see us, can't you?"

For a sec, the two spirits stopped their bickering and looked our way, expecting something extraordinary to happen. But when I didn't respond, they returned to what they were doing, acting like nothing had ever happened.

"Um...I...I..." I couldn't think nor move. All I wanted was to run as far away as I could from his unloving glare, that seemed so emotionless and cold.

After a moment's silence, I finally spoke, reticently.

"...yes." That was the only answer I was able to muster. I wanted to say more, but everything just seemed to go down down the drain as I looked back into his falcon-like eyes.

"Who is your partner?"

"L...Li...Lilac...is my...partner." This time, I was able to say more. Nevertheless, it still took all I got.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. The two other spirits also stopped their arguing and looked at one another with shocked countenances, while altering back to their spirit forms at the same time.

"You...don't mean...Princess Lilac of the Sweets Kingdom?"

I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but by their expressions, I was easily able to assume that Lilac was quite an important person in the Sweets Kingdom.

"But why would she be in the human world, now of all times?" The pink spirit asked, confused by the sudden announcement.

"Is it rare for a princess to come to the human world or something?" I inquired. The three spirits looked to the ground, uncertain of how to answer next. At long last, agreeing on the fact that Lilac had chosen me as her current partner, the red spirit replied.

"One year ago, when the second-years were still in their freshmen year, Lilac found her first partner: Karl Minamoto. He was like a replication of Mari Tennouji herself, excelling in everything he did, which earned him the respects of all the teachers in the school. But after a few months, he suddenly quit and Lilac..." Again, the red spirit paused and looked to his friends for support.

"I guess even he has decent considerations for others," I thought.

However, I did not back down and instead, urged him to break the barrier.

"I wish for you to tell me the rest without doubting me. Please." They stared at me, wondering whether to trust or not. "I know you want to honor her wish, but the fact that I want to know more doesn't change."

At long last, they gave in and told me everything involving Lilac's cause for disliking humans.

"What happened after was that..." The turquoise spirit took the case and gulped. " Well...you can say that Minamoto-san gave up his talent and dream. We don't know the exact details of why he disappeared, but rumors say that it was because of the bullying he received from his classmates."

"Bullying? You mean physical fights and stuff?"

"No, just verbal. At first, he just smiled and brushed it off, like it never happened. But as the teachers' favoritism towards him grew, some of the bullies decided to take their attacks a little higher, causing the already weakened Minamoto-san to quit in a week's time." The turquoise spirit ended his talk and asked me if there was anything else I'd like to know. Of course, there was so much more questions I wanted to throw at him, but at that moment, my argument with Lilac overpowered every thought I had.

"Lilac...I need to find her," I mumbled. Suddenly, my urge to find her was revived, unconsciously triggering my legs to kickoff into the woods, again.

"I can't believe I betrayed her the same way as her previous partner...It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

As I ran through the moon lit path, flashbacks of the moments we spent as friends and partners raced through my head. During those moments, hope, dream, and confidence surged through me. And, just being with her, made me feel closer to being a patissiere, Now that we're separated, I realized that life...was really different and...questionable. Even my dream, felt distant from my reach. I wondered...if I'll be able to see her again.

Aimlessly, the search continued. I scoured the area as thoroughly as I could, but there was still no sign of Lilac.

"She was the one friend I treasured, and yet...I..." The ugly past lingered in my mind, as I wandered deeper and deeper into the woods. Leaves crunched under my feet with every step I took. Chirps and howls echoed through the woods. The night got darker and and time passed, but Lilac was not to be seen.

Suddenly, I came to a realization that I may not be able to see her again. I didn't want to believe it, since it didn't make any sense to me, but it dawned on me that it was a very likely possibility. The chance that I may get to see her...is grim.

"Keiko?"

"Lilac?"

A glow hovered above my head, blending in with the moonlight. This scene felt like a fantasy. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. There was just not enough time to react. Happiness and relieve drowned me. To say that I was thankful to see her, didn't seem enough.

**Sorry for the late update...sorry. I know I keep on making these promises that can't be kept, but please don't stop reading my stories...sorry and thank you. I'm trying to think up new plots and ideas, but it never gets written down. So, please hang in there with me. Thank you!**


End file.
